The Boy who Cried Alien
by Mirage DeDreamer
Summary: Dib finally has people believing that Zim is an alien. Or is it really Zim they're yelling at....


A/N: Okay, so I was having trouble writing chapter 3 of Operation Infiltrate and Retrieve. So I decided to write a bunch of fluff like fics to get my brain working again. I should have OPR3 out soon, but until then expect a lot of fluff fics with poor Dib as the target of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own IZ. I do own the mutant ducks (don't ask) to a certain extent…

The doors of the animal control building flew open. A boy who seemed to be bordering on hysteria blasted threw and skidded to a halt. He glanced about. He spotted her sitting at the front desk and jogged over. Oh no, she thought, not more rabid squirrels. When would people learn to just leave the critters alone?

"Can I help you?" she asked, putting her magazine away so she could get the full effect of looking down at the kid; she loved these huge desks.

"Yes…" panted the boy. "I have an," more panting. "Emergency," he finally managed to gasp out.

"Eh heh," she replied casually. "Please state your name, number of victims, and the animal."

"Dib Membrane, the entire planet if we don't act quickly, and mutant ducks," the boy, Dib, stated this quickly and then went back to gasping for air. He gave her a pleading look. Eyeing him carefully she picked up the phone and pressed a button. Dib relaxed visibly, a look of triumph crossing his features.

"Hello, security?" Dib tensed immediately. "We got another one of those."

"You can't do this!" yelled the boy. The door behind her opened and two guys from security stepped out. They grabbed the boy and started dragging him towards the door. "By doing this you may be dooming the entire planet to destruction and enslavement!" Screamed Dib kicking his legs frantically.

"Yeah, and I suppose you've found an alien invader sent to examine our race for weaknesses so that he can call in his mighty armada of spaceships and over throw us," she replied sarcastically.

"It's true!" yelled Dib frantically. He was cut off when one of the security guards jerked him violently. The two guys started dragging him towards the door still struggling and screaming ridiculous prophecies of doom and destruction. Shaking her head sadly she picked up her magazine.

~*~

"Get out and stay out!" said one of the guards as they dropped him unceremonously onto the sidewalk.

"What about the ducks?" asked Dib in a bit of a daze from being so roughly handled.

"And see get some sleep kid, you're delusional," added the other.

"Saving the planet requires late hours!" protested Dib.

"Yeah right kid, just make sure you don't come back yelling about those mutant ducks, we're to busy with real problems." With that the security guards headed back towards to building.

"But the ducks are real, and Zim will use them as instruments of destruction…"

"Yeah whatever kid," said one of the security guards, just before he slammed the door shut and locked it.

Dib jumped up and ran for the door. He pounded on the glass. "Fine! Sure! You just DOOMED the planet!" He yelled seeing the guys walking away shaking their heads.

"Having trouble Dib?" asked an all too familiar voice. Dib whirled around to face his most hated enemy Zim. Dib gulped as two seemingly ordinary ducks stepped out from behind Zim. "Well if it makes you feel better, I believe you about the mutant ducks."

Dib turned and ran. He could here Zim cackling behind him. "Go my creations! Devour the earthling!" commanded the invader. Dib new enough not to bother looking over his shoulder. He just put on more speed. His legs were starting to burn, and so were his lungs. He had to go somewhere where Zim wouldn't be able follow. Thinking quickly he turned down the next street and started heading for the center of town. With so many people around Zim wouldn't dare order his ducks to devour him, he hoped.

He skidded to a stop by an intersection. People were everywhere. He looked around and spotted Zim following him showing no signs of caring where it was that they were. Frantically Dib started yelling. "Alien! We've been invaded!"

Then the ducks jumped on him. Dib swatted at the mutated birds and was relieved to here people start taking up the yell. He heard shrieks of "Alien!" and "Monster!" Dib smiled grimly and managed to wrestle one of the ducks off of him. The other latched onto his arm. Shaking his arm he looked around and managed to spot Zim who was looking very uncomfortable amiss the chaos. Dib grinned triumphantly despite the fact that he still had one duck attached to his arm.

Police started showing up. One yanked the duck on his arm. "Thank you, now catch the alien invader."

"Sure thing," said the policeman. Before Dib could comprehend what was going on the policeman had clapped a pair of cuffs on him and a women was crying and saying "There he is officer, he ran in here with his two monstrosities; he was going to destroy us all."

"What is this?" asked Dib.

"Didn't think you'd get caught did you, you alien scum," said the policeman triumphantly. "We'll keep him at the station until those people from the lab get here," he said to the other police.

Both Dib and Zim had blank looks on their faces. Neither of them could believe their luck.

A/N: Okay so that was weird, but please keep in mind that I started writing it at 1:46 a.m. so keep an open mind. Reviews are appreciated and I have no clue when chapter two will be out or even if it will be out so don't ask.


End file.
